Stuck On You
by cherryredxx
Summary: Seven drabbles, seven stories, seven kisses. DG. Challenge on HPFC.
1. Flight of the Bumblebee

**A/N:** This story features seven drabbles for the Seven Kisses Challenge on the HPFC forum. They are all interconnected, but each story can also stand alone, as each drabble tells its own little story.

* * *

Draco attempted to hold in his laughter as he watched the little redhead shriek in fear at the tiny little insect buzzing around her head. It was beyond amusing to observe her as she ran in circles around herself, swatting the air and crying out helplessly. He tried to hold in his laughter, but he just couldn't do it. Deciding that, for once, he would be the gentlemanly type, he sauntered over in her direction, smirking at the ridiculousness of the entire situation. It was just a bee – what could possibly be so frightening?

"I'll help you, Little Weasel," he offered tauntingly. With ease, he reached up and grabbed the bee, holding it tightly in his fist. "See, now was that anything to be afra – OW! That damned thing bit me!"

Ginny burst into a fit of giggles. "Bees don't _bite_, Malfoy. They sting." She reached for his hand, which he had unclenched in order to drop the offending creature. "Are you okay? It's a bit swollen."

"I'm fine," he replied indignantly, snatching his hand away. "Just say thank you, and then leave me alone, Weasley."

"Thank you, and then leave me alone, Weasley."

He glared at her. "Cute."

"I thought so."

"Will you be leaving any time soon?"

"Sure," she said with a smile as she took a step in his direction. "I just need to thank you properly."

Without hesitation, and before Draco even had the opportunity to question her or to respond, Ginny leaned in a planted a kiss on his lips. It was not a chaste kiss, nor was it an overzealous one, but it was enough to leave an impression. The kiss was just enough so that Draco could not get her out of his mind.


	2. Now or Never

It was his last chance to get her to go with him. It was the Friday before the last Hogsmeade weekend in his last year at Hogwarts. It was now or never. He could not leave without trying. Draco Malfoy would get Ginny Weasley to be his date, and that was that.

She was sitting beneath an oak tree near the lake. He took a deep breath, put on his arrogant face, and sauntered over in her direction. He stood over her, his shadow engulfing her completely, and watched as she slowly allowed her attention to drift towards him and away from her Ancient Runes textbook.

In response to his presence, she lifted an eyebrow. "What?" she asked, though not unkindly.

Well, not entirely unkindly.

"I want you to go to Hogsmeade," he said, crossing his arms over his chest, "with me."

More than anything else, Ginny looked amused. She nodded once before returning to her book. "I'm dreadfully sorry, but I am not going this time." Her response and her body language were clear indicators that the topic was not up for discussion and that his presence was no longer welcome.

Draco didn't get that.

With an impatient sigh, the redhead looked back up at him. "What else?"

"But I asked you to go with me!" he said indignantly with a pout. "I asked _you_ to go with _me_, and you said no!"

"I'm aware."

"Really?" He sat beside her on her blanket. "You really won't?"

She laughed out loud. "I've never seen you act like such a child, Malfoy," she said, good-naturedly. She cocked her head to the side. "What's in it for you if I go? I mean, why do you even want me to go with you?"

Surprising even himself with his willingness to open up, he said, "I actually wanted to spend time with you."

A smile crossed her lips. "Well, I actually can't go," she admitted. "I have detention with Snape, or else I would have said yes."

His face brightened considerably. "You would have?"

"Sure." She leaned in close, brushing her lips against his ever-so-lightly. "You did save me from that ferocious, large-toothed bumblebee last year. I suppose I owe you."

He scowled at the jibe playfully. "Come here," he whispered, pulling her face back into his, unwilling to end the kiss just yet.


	3. The Dangers of Waltz

Draco had not seen Ginny Weasley in years, though he had to admit she had crossed his mind on occasion. She was an interesting girl, one who had always peaked his curiosity, and he had begun associating many random things with her. Bumblebees and Quidditch and quills that had been chewed on had always brought the redhead to his mind. He had not expected to see her again, however. Ginny had simply been a girl he had known while in school, nothing more.

But when he did see her again, she took his breath away.

He had been attending a Ministry event. Officially, his date was Blaise. He had decided that he needed to take a break from women who were only after his money and the prosperity of the Malfoy name. When they had arrived, though, Blaise had ditched him for the first thing in a dress. With a roll of his eyes, Draco had resigned himself to skulk in the shadows as he sipped his champagne.

Then he saw her. She had her arm laced through her father's and wore a gold dress that hugged her slender frame; her red curls had been pinned up. He choked on his drink and his eyes grew wide. The littlest Weasley had surely grown into something much different from the pretty and awkward girl that she had once been. Her father gave her a chaste kiss on the forehead before leaving her.

"She grew up, didn't she?" said a voice to Draco's left.

The blond smirked at Blaise before downing the remainder of his drink. "Mine," he stated before leaving his friend chuckling in the background.

Draco offered his hand. "May I have this dance?"

She took his it, giggling as he whirled her away into a waltz. Ginny mimicked his practiced footwork as best she could but failed. Draco inadvertently trampled on her foot and she cried out in pain.

Draco assisted her to a chair and knelt before her, removing her shoe to survey the damage. "Only a scratch." He winked before leaning in, kissing the point of injury tenderly.

The redhead laughed out loud. "You're supposed to kiss my lips, silly!" Without giving him the chance, she leaned forward and placed a soft, lingering kiss on his lips. After barely pulling back, she whispered, "Better than a dance, right?"

He brought his lips back to hers in response.


	4. Biology

**A/N:** This drabble includes some not-so-vague references to sex, but nothing graphic. You have been warned!

* * *

A feeling of pleasant numbness flowed through her body. They breathed in tandem as they crashed into the bed. The feeling of being beneath him was overwhelming, and their first time together had been everything that she had hoped for. The experience had been satisfying and perfect and they had been in perfect sync with one another. She could feel his heart beating against her chest, and a chill went through her body at the feeling of his soft, shallow breath against her neck.

"Oh, Gin," Draco sighed, "I needed this."

Suddenly, she felt ill. His comment had struck her entirely the wrong way, as if what they had just done was a biological need rather than an intimate experience. She swatted at his arms, rapidly feeling more and more as though she was not getting enough oxygen. "Get off me. Get off!"

Draco did not hesitate to do as she asked, although he was confused at the drastic change in her mood. He turned to his side, leaning on his elbow. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Did I do something – did I hurt you?"

"No," she replied somewhat coldly, "everything was enjoyable."

He lifted an eyebrow, puzzled about her statement, as well as how she had said it. "Gin, are you angry about something?"

With a deep sigh, she turned on her side, facing away from him. "No, I'm not angry, but you've been sated, so you can go now."

"Gin, this is my bed."

"Oh, right." Her cheeks turned slightly pink, and she was glad that he couldn't see.

Fed up with her display of brooding, Draco used her shoulders to guide her, forcing her to face him. "Would you care to tell me what you're doing?"

"I don't mean anything to you!" she blurted. "You only slept with me because you wanted to feel good, not because I actually mean something to you! You even said it; you _needed_ this."

The blond narrowed his eyes. "You think that sex was just, what, a means to an end? How dare you say that this meant nothing to me, Ginny."

"You mean – you mean it did mean something?"

Draco leaned in and kissed her, pouring every ounce of passion and desire that his body contained into her. After pulling back, he said, "Now, Gin. Could I kiss you like that if you didn't mean anything?"

She knew he wasn't lying.


	5. No Parking Zone

"Ginny, you need to stop talking while I'm doing this!"

The redhead couldn't help but laugh at the sight of her boyfriend completely terrified by a Muggle contraption, at the way he gripped onto the circle thing so tightly that his knuckles were turning white and the way he tensed his shoulders so tightly that he was unable to move his neck. "Darling, would you like me to try instead?"

"No, I'm fine," Draco spat, still not turning to look at her. "But I said not to talk! This thing will kill us if I do it wrong, and I don't really feel like dying today."

She continued to laugh. "Well, if you feel uncomfortable, why did you volunteer to try?"

"Well, I heard your brother say to your father that women don't have quite the knack that us men have at it."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Because you're just a natural, aren't you?"

"You asked me something and I answered. Don't start whinging at me for something George said." He paused for a moment. "Now quit bloody talking!"

"Fine, I'll be quiet." She crossed her arms over her chest and stared into space, bored and annoyed. After a moment of being quiet, Ginny said, "Draco, can't you stop this so that we can talk for a little bit? You never talk to me anymore."

With a sigh, Draco nodded. "Fine. I'll put the thing over there," he said, nodding his head to the right.

"No! You can't! That's a no parking zone!"

"Well, let them give me one of those tokens, then."

"They aren't _tokens_, you moron. They're tickets! And you don't have a driver's license, so they'll probably give you a ticket _and_ arrest you."

He parked in the no-parking zone despite Ginny's warning. "I'd like to see them try." He looked at his girlfriend. "So, what was it you needed to talk about, love?"

She smirked and leaned in, kissing him softly on the lips. "Mostly I just wanted some of those." With a smile, she kissed him again. And again.

They were so distracted that when they heard the knock on the window, they both jumped. Draco rolled down the window, an expression of panic and irritation on his face. "Is there a problem?" he asked.

The officer said, "This is a no-parking zone. I'll need your license and registration."

Ginny could do nothing but laugh.


	6. Pillow Fights

**A/N:** The conversation that they have at the beginning refers back to the previous entry. :)

* * *

Ginny pulled back the covers and got in bed. "I can't believe you had to call your father to come bail you out of jail," she said amusedly, not failing to notice the glare he was shooting her for her cavalier attitude about him being arrested and sent to a Muggle prison. "Don't give me that look, Draco. I told you not to park there."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Father blames you," he replied. "He said that if you weren't a Muggle lover, I'd have never been driving a car."

She shook her head. "You never defend me to him, do you?"

The blond shrugged before picking up his book on the nightstand and delving into his book. Subconsciously, he adjusted the pillow behind him so that he could sit more comfortably. He knew immediately that Ginny was glaring at him. Slowly, he turned to look at her. "Yes?" he drawled slowly.

She began tapping her foot beneath the covers. "That's my pillow."

He lifted an eyebrow at her. "Your – your pillow? You're staring at me like that because I'm using your pillow?

"I _always_ use that pillow," she insisted. "And since you took mine, you've got an extra."

"Here, take this one then," he said, handing her a different pillow. "Now we're even again."

Ginny continued to scowl. "But that's not the pillow that I always use. The one that I like is the one that is behind you, supporting you and your obnoxiously large head, and I'd like _that_ one."

With a deep sigh, Draco asked, "Is this because you're mad because of the car?"

"Well, I do think it's lousy that you let your father blame everything you do wrong on the fact that you are dating an –ahem - 'Muggle-loving Blood-traitor,' but, no. I really just want my pillow."

He nodded and leaned forward, pulling the pillow from behind his back. "You want _this_ pillow, Gin?" At her nod, he said, "Well then, I suppose you can have it." Then, he hit her in face with it.

She coughed. "I suppose you'll want _this_ one back then," she said, smacking him with the one he had given her first.

Draco and Ginny continued to hit each other with their pillows for several minutes before Draco stopped. "We're fighting over a pillow, Gin."

Ginny kissed him hard on the lips. "I think we should make up now."


	7. Rings and Baby Things

The restaurant was small, intimate, and classy. Upon entering, Ginny's eyes lit up to twice their normal size at the beauty of the establishment. She gasped, "Oh, Draco, this is perfect!"

Gently, Draco took her hand and led her to a table, her little black dress swaying with the movement of her hips. He touched a hand to her back, to just below the tips of her long, red curls, and guided her to her chair at their table. He pushed the chair her chair in before taking his seat across from her. "This has always been one of my favorite places," he responded casually. "My father brings my mother here every year for their anniversary."

Ginny smiled. "Even though I know they don't much care for me, I've always thought your parents were beautiful together."

He shook his head slowly. "My father simply thought that you had a questionable background, but my mother thinks you're wonderful." Draco paused, reaching for her hand. "Which is why I brought you here this evening."

Concern washed over her briefly. "Is there something wrong with your parents? Are they sick or hurt?"

"No, no," he replied quickly, quelling her fears. "I just had a talk with Mother the other day, and she thinks – and so do I – that it's time for me to settle down."

"Oh?" she questioned, taking a sip of her wine.

"Yes. And Father keeps asking when I'm going to produce an heir."

She narrowed her eyes across the table. "Why that little – ugh!"

Draco looked concerned. "Ginny, what is it?"

"I have got to put my foot down! I refuse – I _refuse_ – to allow you to go get some other harpy pregnant so that you can produce an heir, just because I'm a Weasley. I mean – that's ridiculous. I am perfectly fertile and capable of having your children!"

"Er – Gin? That's not what I meant."

"Oh," she said, settling down. "What did you mean then?"

"Well," Draco began, standing and going to her side of the table. He got down on his knee. "Gin, will you marry me?"

She didn't know what to say, only smiled as he slid the diamond ring onto her finger. "Oh, Draco! Your father wants me to have a Malfoy baby?"

He nodded, smiling.

"Of course!" Ginny exclaimed, pulling him in for a kiss. "Of course it's yes!"

* * *

**A/N:** That's it, the end!

Please leave a review! :)


End file.
